Kindergarten
by RomanceZero
Summary: This isn't a romance story. I'm not sure if it'll end up becoming one. It might, but I doubt it. This is basically about a harsh life with a twist at the end. I hope you enjoy reading it.


Hello, this is a story about stuff. Hi! My name is Aika. I've always loved people. You'll be going through my life story with me throughout this! Before we start, I live in Japan. I'm in Kindergarten (For this chapter only.) Also, I go to a private school. My teacher, Ms. Himura, just began teaching this year. It's mid-Septemberish when this story starts She's mean to us. I have long black hair, I'm tall and I have green eyes. As for my clothes, you can picture them however you want. I don't have a specific clothing I want you to think my character wears. Now, stop with the typing at begin with the story!

Chapter 1: Kindergarten.

"Hey, Aika! Wanna be partners?" My best friend Akane asked.

"Definitely! Let's go!"

We were assigned to write 10 things we liked about our best friend, we had to partner up with them.

"Teacher! Emi doesn't have a partner again!" one of the kids told. We children didn't know exactly how awful it was, to say that and how truly embarrassing it was for Emi. Emi was different from us, she was smart for her age, she was quiet, she was lonely, and she had no friends.

"It's because she has no friends!" a kid blurted out. That took our teacher, Ms. Himura into action because Emi started crying, and left the room. When Emi was out of the room Ms. Himura scolded us.

"You!" She pointed at the kid who said Emi has no friends. "Come with me." Her expression was extremely frightening. She motioned that kid to go to the "behavior box." That was something you had to go to if a kid did something horrible.

"I'll talk to you but first," she pointed at all of us "Fix up your attitudes or else I'll call your parents and the office." She whispered to herself saying "idiotic kids," but I'm sure I was the only one who heard her. Probably because I was the closest to her. She went over to the behavior box and talked to that kid. His name was Mino. He was the "class clown."

"Hey, Mino!" Mino looked at Ms. Himura. He was crying out of fear. Our teacher was scary. "Next time you do something so idiotic, I won't let you off the hook. Got it?"

"Next time you do something so idiotic, I won't let you off the hook. Got it?" "It's your fault that now I have to bring that child back into the classroom." Mino looked terrified. As if he was about to be killed.

"Y-y-y-yes," Mino replied swiftly.

"Good. you _annoying_ child." Then our teacher left him telling him he had to stay in the behavior box until the teacher told him he could get out. Everyone besides me and Akane was staring at Mino, but we did overhear what the teacher said. The teacher went back to her desk.

"Mino is in trouble," I whispered to Akane.

"Yeah," Akane simply replied. We stopped talking after that and finished our paper. By the time we finished everyone was done with their papers and everything was settled again.

"Mino," The teacher started. Mino was still in the Behavior Box. "You can get out."

He ran out of the box.

"YAY!" Mino yelled.

"Be quiet, the next time I let you out won't be for awhile if you scream like that again."

"I'm sorry," Mino replied slowly and quietly.

"Say it louder. Now- Shit! I forgot about that kid." Ms. Himura yelled in front of us all. She ran outside not to spot the kid anywhere. She looked at the clock realizing 10 minutes have passed since Emi ran out of the room. "Shit, shit, shit" She mumbled

"Kids!" Her yell grabbed all of our attentions. "Stay here, if anyone leaves, you're all _dead_ ," She said in a harsh tone. We all followed her instruction.

"She's scary!" One of the kids said when she left.

"Mean too!" with that the teacher came back with Emi right away. She explained to us Emi was right outside the bus door. We never "picked" on Emi again.

Tomorrow, when we came back to class we were allowed to just play. Play with our friends, with toys, with puzzles.

"Kids, I'll be in the bathroom. Stay here." Ms. Himura told us. I didn't really hear because I was consumed with the puzzles and figuring them out.

"Okay," a few of us replied. I felt like I had to use the bathroom less than a minute later and got up. There was a girl by the sink washing their hands. You see, the bathroom is in our classroom. The sink is outside of the bathroom, although there is one inside the bathroom. I went inside opening the door slowly. I saw a figure sitting on the toilet and closed the door immediately. It was our teacher. A minute later, Ms. Himura came out of the bathroom and yelled.

"Who did it? Who opened the door?" Everyone was silent. She looked at the girl by the sink and asked her who was it. The girl was quiet for the first few seconds but was to scared to defend me. I was about to cry.

"I-it was... Aika." She stuttered. She showed on her face that she was sorry, I understood why she did that and wasn't mad or anything. Then all the eyes in the classroom stared at me. It was quiet.

"Little trouble maker, I see." The teacher said. "Didn't you hear me say I was going to the bathroom? Are you an idiot!" She yelled. "You stupid kid, be glad I can't harm you." The teacher looked straight into my eyes. My cheeks started to redden. I tried not to cry. "Do something as stupid as that and I'll beat you." She left to room for some reason.

"Aika are you okay?" Akane asked right after our teacher left the room.

"Yea. I-I'm fine," I said rather quietly. I started crying. Right then, the principle came in checking at the classrooms in her free time. She saw me and came running to me.

"What's wrong dear?" The principle asked. I started wiping the tears off my face with my sleeves and started to talk. I paused before saying anything, checking if Ms. Himura was outside the window.

"M-Ms. H-himura yelled at me and *sniff* only because I accidently opened the door to the bathroom. I d-didn't mean to." I stopped crying.

"Ms. Himura? The new teacher?" I nodded. "She seemed nice, well I can't have her ruining these children's experiences," She mumbled.

"S-she also-" Ms. Himura came back in when I started to tell the principle what else she's done. The principle looked straight into Ms. Himura's eyes. Same did Ms. Himura. Ms. Himura looked surprised. Her eyes popped wide open. She then looked happy and made it look realistic.

"Hello, Mrs. Fukui. you look a bit worried, what might be the matter if I may ask?" Ms. Himura asked. Mrs. Fukui is our principle. She smiled a lip smile and seemed much more polite them usual. All the kids were in repudiation. She tried not to show her fear that we might have told her something. I was standing right next to the principle crying so it was probably not worth trying.

"Ms. Himura, The kid says you yelled at her, is that true?" Mrs. Fukui asked.

Ms. Himura looked smiled, took a minute to think of what to say, looked straight into Mrs. Fukui's eyes and said with a smile, "I wouldn't say yelled, I just scolded her a little for going to the bathroom when I said I was gonna use it."

"I see, sorry about that. I'll be leaving now." Mrs. Fukui got up and went outside. Right, when that happened my teacher yelled hard at me.

"That's it. I'll ruin your school life you, idiot." Ms. Himura screamed. "Why the hell would you do something like that you stupid c-" Then Mrs. Fukui walked in.

"That's enough to prove you were lying. You're fired." Mrs. Fukui determined. "Surprised? I was watching you from outside. You screamed so loudly I could easily tell what you were saying. Now leave, you're fired."

"..." Ms. Himura didn't say anything yet. The last thing she said was: "I hope you kids die in a fucking horrible way. I know one of you will at least." Then she left. Took all her stuff and was never seen again to any of those kids.

The next day was Saturday which was great because the teacher has 2 days to find a new teacher. And so they did. This new teacher was extremely nice. I didn't have any more troubles until 2nd grade started.


End file.
